Konoha High School Romance!
by xx-imma-true-fangirl-xx
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were four bestfriends that attended KHS. When four guys start to attend their same highschool, will the girls get swept off their feet into a journey of romance and adventure?
1. The Kunoichi Squad

Sakura's POV:

_BEEP. BEEP. BEE-_

"Stupid alarm clock..." I mumbled, slamming my fist down on the snooze button. I groaned tiredly as I crawled out of bed and immediately went to the bathroom to get ready for school. I took a quick 10 minute shower before I walked back into my room to change. I slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck with black converse. For my hair, I parted it to the left and left it like that. My abnormally pink hair was long and straight, so it wasn't to hard to deal with in the mornings.

I ran downstairs to go eat a quick breakfast before Ino picked me up. I scanned the living room and kitchen to find that my parents had already left for work.

_Alone again, huh? Oh well. I'm used to it. _

My negative thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling. I decided I should at least eat something before school. Since my cooking skills weren't so great, I just ate a strawberry PopTart and drank a glass of milk. As I ate my food, I heard rapid honking outside my window. I knew it was Ino so I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the rest of my PopTart in my mouth before I ran out the door.

"Hey Saku!" Ino shouted from the window of her black Cadillac.

"Jeez Ino, no need to shout when I'm 5 inches away from you." I replied, rubbing my ears.

"Heh, sorry. Come on and hop in! We're gonna be late!" She informed me. I nodded as I made my way to her car and got in it. I barely had time to shut the door before she sped off with the radio blasting. I giggled as Ino started to sing along to "Bad Romance". Deciding to have some fun, I sang along with her, turning up the music a little more. We jammed out until we arrived at Konoha High School. As she parked in a spot close to the school, we hopped out of the car and started to walk up the steps to the school. As we were about to walk inside, I heard my name being called along with Ino's. I turned around to see Hinata and TenTen waving at us.

"Sakura, Ino!" TenTen and Hinata screamed as they caught up to us both.

"Hey guys." I replied, fist bumping them both. We walked into the school and went straight to our lockers.

"So, how was your guys' weekends?" Hinata asked us.

"Boring..." TenTen and I replied in unison. We all giggled at this.

"Me and the fam went fishing!" Ino replied excitedly.

"How about yours Hinata?" I asked curiously.

"Great. We had a barbecue on Saturday." Hinata informed us all. Ino started to wrap her arm around TenTen and I's shoulders. I smiled at this and started to do the same with Hinata as well.

Us four were the best of friends since the beginning of pre-school. We've stuck by each other ever since then. Bystanders would question if we were real sisters. Truthfully, it felt like we really were sisters. Because we were the daughters of successful business workers, we were very popular in public. We decided to call ourselves "The Kunoichi Squad".

Soon, we reached our lockers. We opened our lockers and started to retrieve our books for the morning classes. Well, my other three friends opened their lockers. My locker wouldn't budge.

"Luck isn't on my side today, is it?" I grumbled to myself as I started to hit the locker.

"Woah Saku. Calm down for a sec." TenTen spoke concerned. I growled and ignored her as I started to deliver harder punches to the locker.

"Poor locker..." Ino said to Hinata.

I proceeded to throw my fist at it again before my fist was stopped right in front of the locker. My fist was caught in somebody's palm. I looked at the parson who caught my arm and I gasped. The man holding my fist was new. I've never seen him before. He had raven colored hair that was spiked in a messy but cute way. His onyx colored eyes seemed to pull me into a trance because I never stopped gawking at him.

"Don't need to be so violent...uhh..." He spoke in a smooth tone of voice.

"S-Sakura Haruno." I stuttered as introduced myself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you Sakura." Sasuke replied with a half-smile. I smiled back and then he released my fist. Sasuke looked at my three friends standing behind me.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino said with a huge grin

"TenTen." my bun-haired friend said.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata spoke sweetly.

"It's a pleasure." Sasuke said scanning my friends appearances. His gaze stopped on Hinata.

"By any chance, do you know Neji Hyuga?" He questioned my white-eyed friend.

"Yes, he's my cousin. How do you know him?" She replied questioningly.

"He's one of my best friends. Him, two other friends, and I just started attending this school today." We all nodded in understanding. He, then, stepped up to my locker and then he stared at me.

"What's you locker combo?" He asked me smugly.

"21 06 17" I responded. He opened my locker with ease.

"Oh, thank you." I said gratefully.

"Hn." He said while walking away. As he walked far enough, my friends behind me giggled.

"Ooooo Saku! Looks like you got a crush!" Ino shouted in my ear, yet again. I blushed at this and then grabbed my necessary books.

"We're leaving. Come on girls." I said walking to our next class, slightly agitated. My friends continued giggling behind me and I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Sasuke's POV:

I walked down the hallways of Konoha High School to meet up with my friends, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. As I proceeded down the crowded halls, girls squealed and fainted while some clung oto my arms. As always, I shook them off of me.

_Great. Ten minutes at this school and I already have fan girls. -insert shooting myself here- At least that Sakura girl and her friends weren't crazy over me. _

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered, while jumping up and down.

_Talk about an attention seeker..._

Neji and Shikamaru whacked him on the back of his head. I walked up to them three and joined in on smacking Naruto.

"Dobe..." I muttered under my breath so that only my friends could hear.

"Come on we've gotta get to class." Neji informed us all while trying to find the Algebra classroom.

"Hn." I groaned while Shikamaru helped Naruto stand up.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, obviously annoyed. Us four made our way to the next class, getting prepared for the day ahead of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV:

The rest of the Kunoichi Squad and I sat in our seats in the Algebra class, waiting for our teacher to come. I was drumming my fingers on the desk while Ino was putting lip gloss on. TenTen and Hinata had a thumb war. As if on que, our perverted sensei came in through the window.

"Good Morning class. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way here trying to help a-"

"LIES!" half of the class screamed. This was our perverted, lying, yet lovable teacher, Kakashi-sensei. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyways, class, today we have new students. Guys, you may come in now." Kakashi shouted towards the door. The door shot open and four guys walked in. I studied the four closely until one of them looked familiar. Sasuke?! He stood with 3 other guys that he mentioned earlier. One of the guys had the same eyes Hinata did. If I had to guess, he was Neji, Hinata's cousin. Another one of the guys had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked VERY happy. The last guy had hair that looked alot like a pineapple. To be honest, he looked like he didn't want to be here. 'Lazy' was written all over him. Sasuke looked my way and winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up quickly as other girls screamed at...well...their hotness.

"You may introduce yourselves." Kakashi ordered them. Before any of them had time to speak, the blonde boy spoke up.

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI! IM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKA-" was all Naruto could get in before Neji bonked the blonde boy on the head.

"Lower your god damn voice please. I'm Neji Hyuga, by the way." Neji said, aggravated.

"Shikamaru -yawn- Nara here..." Shikamaru spoke, sounding very bored.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, obviously pissed about the series of squeals that interrupted him and his friends introductions.

"Okay, you guys can just pick a seat anywhere you'd like." Kakashi said, while opening another one of his perverted books. "This class can just be free period so you can do whatcha want."

As soon as Kakashi-sensei finished, the room was filled with "SIT WITH ME!" and "OVER HERE!". I rubbed my temples in annoyance while my friends sighed and groaned. The boys ignored the squealing fangirls and went straight towards...us? Sasuke seemed to lead the other 3 guys over to my friends and I.

"Hey Sakura, mind if we sit over here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Sasuke!" I spoke cheerfully.

"Guys, this is Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata" He introduced us, pointing to each of us as he said our name.

"Hello Hinata-sama." Neji spoke courteously.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata spoke in reverence. The guys spread out in seats around us.

(A/N: The seats were like this:

Taken Taken Taken Taken

Taken Taken Taken Taken

Sakura Sasuke TenTen Neji

Hinata Naruto Shikamaru Ino )

-With Sasuke and Sakura-

Sasuke's POV:

"Why did you avoid those other girls? They seem like they adore you guys!" Sakura asked me questioningly.

"Well because unlike you and your friends, they are SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING." I replied, raising my voice a bit on the last part. Sakura giggled at that.

_Her giggle is really cute. It's nice that she's not another repulsive fangirl. I'm starting to like this girl..._

"So where did you guys recently transfer from?" Sakura asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Sunagakure High School." I replied nonchalantly. Her eyes seemed to widen.

"DO YOU KNOW GAARA-KUN?!" She shouted, but not as loud as the dobe.

"Yeah, he used to be my really good friend." I replied, chuckling at her actions.

"He used to live here and he is a good family friend of ours." She responded smiling.

_Seems she really likes Gaara. I hope he doesn't steal my girl...wait, calm down Sasuke. You've only known her for a little bit._

"Later, if you want, I could give you a tour of the school..." She said with a slight pink tint on her cheeks, not noticing how I went into a daze.

"That'd be nice." I responded smirking.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto's POV:

_"_H-Hi, I'm Hinata, Neji's cousin." the girl next to me spoke. I flashed my signature grin and introduced myself again.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" I said as she smiled at me. I took notice in her eyes and studied them closely. Hers were identical to Neji's, since they both possessed the Byakugan. But her eyes seemed to have an extra spark that you couldn't help but be attracted to. She also had really pretty, ivory skin that the suns ray bounced off of perfectly, giving her somewhat of an angelic glow.

_**Naruto, already falling for a girl you just met?**_

_Shut it Kyuubi. I can't help that she's really pretty..._

**_They grow up so fast..._**

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata paused my conversation with the Kyuubi.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" I said embarrassed. She giggled at my actions. "Do you mind touring me around the campus? The guys and I barely know where any rooms are..."

"Sure!" She agreed delighted. I was so grateful for her kindness so I gave her a huge bear hug. She hugged me back hesitantly and when I pulled away, her face was red as a tomato. Hinata soon fainted, falling into my arms.

-With Neji and TenTen-

Neji's POV:

The bun-haired girl, TenTen and I sat in silence, studying each others appearances. She finally started up a conversation.

"Hey I'm TenTen, nice to meet you Neji!" TenTen introduced herself happily. I nodded while giving a slight smile. It's not really in my character to smile but when life offers you a pretty girl that's not a fangirl, you can't help but be cheerful.

"So you and Hina are cousins, huh? Interesting.." She spoke, saying the last part in a whisper. As I studied her body yet again, I noticed a kunai sheath on her right thigh.

"Your into weapons?" I asked, eager to know this girl's personality. She nodded bubbly.

"I grew up learning how to use weapons. From katanas to shuriken, I can use them all!" TenTen spoke proudly.

_She likes weapons? What an awesome girl...Am I, Neji Hyuga, falling for someone?_

TenTen started to continuously wave her hand in front of my face.

"Neji?!" She shouted, dragging me out of my mental conversation.

"Sorry TenTen. Just spaced out for a second there..." I replied, feeling stupid.

"After class, do you wanna walk around the school? I could show you where the classrooms are and we could get to know eachother better." She suggested.

"Sounds good." I responded.

-With Shikamaru and Ino-

Shikamaru's POV:

I sat in my seat, leaning back lazily. I suddenly received a poke to my lower stomach. It came from the blonde girl next to me.

"Don't get too comfy there...uh, Shikamaru?" She laughed, questioning my name at the end.

"That's me." I replied, looking into her eyes that seemed like two pools of water.

"Shikamaru, eh? I know! I'll call you Shika!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

_Well she's in a joyful mood...She's actually really pretty. Hm, never thought I'd fall for a girl so soon._

"Your Ino, right?" I asked curiously. She nodded quickly before she flashed another signature smile. I gave her a lazy grin and she blushed madly.

"Shika, you wanna walk around KHS after this?" She asked me, twirling a hair around her finger.

"Alright." I replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV:

After all of us had some time to converse, the bell rang. All eight of us stood up and walked out into the hallway, forming a small circle near the lockers.

"Hinata-chan and I were going to walk around the school together!" Naruto shouted, wrapping his arm around Hinata and bringing her closer. She blushed madly, to where we all chuckled at that.

"Yeah, Sasuke and I too." I informed everyone, stealing a glance at Sasuke.

"Same here." Ino and TenTen replied in sync.

"Ok, so how about we meet back at lunch?" I proposed my idea to everyone. They all nodded and we made our separate ways throughout KHS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't hate, this is my first fanfiction! Please review and I'll try to update ASAP. :)**


	2. THESE are our girls

Sakura's POV:

I was currently showing Sasuke around the school, pointing out the important classrooms and places. I was also receiving many glares from Sasuke's fangirls.

_Poor Sasuke. Having to put up with these crazy bitches..._

I snapped out of my thoughts when we passed the gym. I put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder, signaling that he should stop walking.

"This is the gym. There's not really a point showing you inside because we have gym this afternoon, after lunch." I spoke, pointing towards our huge building. He studied the gymnasium until he nodded, showing that he wanted to move on. As I started walking, my stomach growled. I had hoped that Sasuke didn't hear it, but since luck isn't on my side today, he probably did. I cocked my head backwards to see Sasuke staring at me, smirking. I couldn't help but giggle. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost lunchtime, meaning it was near the time to meet with the gang.

"Let's start to head over to the cafeteria. We have to meet everyone soon." I informed Sasuke. He "hn'ed" and then followed after me.

_He doesn't have a big vocabulary, does he?_

We were already close to the lunchroom, so it didn't take long to get there. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke and I entered the crowded lunchroom. I scanned the area until I saw Ino waving at me from a table in the distance. Without thinking, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to jog over to my friends. Sasuke didn't oblige or pull away from me. He let me pull him through the massive amounts of people. Soon, we were at a table consisting of Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata.

"Neji and TenTen aren't back yet?" I asked them. Hinata nodded no along with Ino and Naruto. "I'm going to go get lunch, come on Sasuke." I announced. Sasuke stood up and followed me to the lunch line. We grabbed the salad, chips, and a drink before we sat back down at the lunch table. By this time, Neji and TenTen had returned and they were heading to get some lunch. I sat down next to Hinata and Sasuke sat to the left of me. I started to eat my lunch as we all started up a conversation.

"So how did everyone like the school?" Ino asked the guys.

"It's way bigger than our old school." Shikamaru replied. Sasuke nodded at that.

"IT'S SO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed. We all sweat dropped at this. Neji and TenTen arrived to the table after Naruto's outburst.

"Hi guys." Hinata greeted the two.

"Hello Hinata-sama." Neji responded.

"Hina!" TenTen shouted as she embraced Hinata in a hug.

"Uhh...we have P.E. after this class.." I groaned, slumping my head backwards, forgetting Sasuke was there. My head ended up leaning onto his shoulder. I blushed remembering who was there and I started to lift my head up until a hand was pushed onto my forehead. It was Sasuke's hand.

"Stay." He commanded. I nodded slightly as I popped a chip in my mouth, looking up at the lunchroom's ceiling. I could feel Sasuke's breathing patterns against my back. I heard Ino, TenTen, and Hinata giggling beside me. All of a sudden, my moment with the raven-haired boy was interrupted.

"Shika-kun!" I heard Ino squeal. I averted my eyesight downwards to see Shikamaru stealing Ino's gummy bear. She blushed before she pouted and looked away from Shikamaru.

"Ino-pig..." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. She looked at me before I stuck my tongue out at her. She growled and proceeded to look away from us all.

"Somebody's on their time of the month..." Naruto said, hoping Ino didn't hear it. Unfortunately, she did and whacked Naruto upside the head. He was sprawled out on the floor before Hinata knelt down next to him, helping him sit back up on the lunch chair. I sighed as I finished my lunch, still leaning on Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV:

After lunch, it was time for P.E. I still haven't seen the gymnasium, so I was sort of eager to see it. The gang and I (A/N: I'm going to start calling all 8 of them "the gang") made our way to the gym. We entered the huge building to be welcomed by a series of squeals.

_Fangirls. God dammit..._

"Girls, let's just go change. Guys, you change over there." Sakura said, pointing towards a wooden door with "BOY'S LOCKER ROOM" plastered on it. Soon, the gang was split up, walking towards their appropriate changing rooms. The guys and I entered pushed the door open and arrived in a room with 10 lockers, 5 on the top and on the bottom, on the right and the same way on the left. I claimed the first locker on the top on the right side. The dobe got the one under mine, Shikamaru got the one next to mine, and Neji got the one under his. We quickly changed into our uniforms. They consisted of a grey crew neck with "Konoha High School" written in navy on the middle. For the shorts, they were the same navy as the writing on the shirt. I wore black Nikes, Naruto wore blue ones, Shikamaru wore green, and Neji wore red. It was always tradition. Kind of weird but screw it.

We walked out of the locker rooms to find that the girls weren't out yet . The guys and I stood around, stretching. All of a sudden, the girls locker room door shot open and there stood four girls. But these girls weren't Sakura and the others. It was a group of what looked like sluts. Their P.E. uniforms were completely different than what they were supposed to look like. All four of them had very short navy shorts and their shirts looked VERY tight around their chest areas. They each wore a different color sweatband around their head. I wanted to avoid them at all costs because they looked like bad news. Wait...they were walking right towards us! I stiffened and went to nudge the guys to find that they were already aware of the slut alert. Before any of us had time to react, all four of us guys had a girl clinging to our bodies.

"Get. Off." I hissed at the red-headed girl that was on my arm. She had a black sweatband wrapped around her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun...don't be mean!" Karin exclaimed, hugging my arm tighter to her flat chest. I growled as I started to look around at the other guys. Shikamaru had a girl with a green sweat band, Naruto had a girl with a blue sweatband, and Neji had a girl with a red sweatband.

_Did they really color coordinate their sweatbands based on our shoes? Pathetic..._

To my biggest relief, Sakura and the girls came out of the locker room and stared in our direction. Their moods visibly changed as they studied our situation.

_This could be trouble..._

Sakura's POV:

The girls and I are usually the first ones done changing, but it turns out Ino really was on her time of the month, so that took a bit. As we finally walked out, we searched for the guys. When we finally spotted them, our expressions completely changed. Karin and her slut squad were all over Sasuke and his guys. I felt anger and jealousy rage inside me, but I really didn't know why. I mean, I've known the guy for an hour or two, and now I feel like he is mine. I knew the girls felt the same way as I did, so I didn't have to worry. I felt an urge to run over towards them, so that's exactly what I did. I heard the girls follow behind me, so I started walking even faster.

As soon as the girls and I approached Sasuke and the guys, I heard the fangirls growl and watched them walk in front of the guys possessively. I glared at Karin and she returned it.

"What do you guys want?" Rin, the slut on Naruto, asked in a snotty tone.

"We just wanted to talk to our friends." Hinata replied, sounding equally annoyed. The rest of her posse glared at all of us.

"Well they actually wanted to talk with us!" Temari sneered, holding onto Shikamaru's waist. Thankfully, the guys shoved their respective girl off, one by one. Sasuke and his friends started to make their way over to us.

"No, we didn't wan't to talk to you whores." Naruto said while standing next to Hinata.

"But we aren't whores! We're your girls!" Hotaru, the girl holding onto Neji, exclaimed in a whiny tone of voice.

"Sorry, but we already we already found our girls." Neji responded, making his way to TenTen.

"And who might those bitches be?" Karin asked, sounding very pissed.

"Well, first they aren't bitches." Shikamaru said, putting an arm on Ino's shoulder.

"And second, THESE are our girls." Sasuke announced as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt myself blush madly and as I looked around at the girls, they were also sporting a blush. Karin and her group stomped away, very angry. After a few seconds, the gym teacher, Guy-sensei, blew the whistle, signaling that P.E. was starting.

"W-Well come on g-guys..." Hinata stuttered, starting to walk over to the rest of the students. We all followed after her, mad blushes still plastered on our faces.

"GOOD AFTERNOON YOUTHFUL CHILDREN!" Guy-sensei shouted. His loud shouting was followed by a series of moans and glares. Lee, Guy's student, shouted many praises of, you guessed it, youthfulness. Anko, the girls gym teacher, saved us from their terrorizing shouts.

"Today the girls are going to play volleyball while the boys play soccer. Girls come with me." Anko announced, picking up volleyballs. Sasuke still had his arm wrapped around me, so I slithered out of his grasp before I caught up with my friends. Anko split us into groups of 4. The Kunoichi Squad was against Karin's Slut Squad. Little did Karin's team know, my friends and I took a volleyball class all throughout summer and we became pros at it.

Anko blew the whistle and the game started. Karin served the volleyball in a rather clumsy way, practically tripping on her own foot. As she managed to get the ball over the net, TenTen dove to the floor and hit the ball in the air and then I spiked it over with my monstrous strength. It flew right past Rin's head as it hit the ground, scoring a point for our team. The ground on the slut's side did have a slight dent.

"POINT FOR SAKURA'S TEAM!" Anko shouted, writing the score down on her clipboard. I highfived my team as it was our turn to serve. Ino threw the ball up, infusing some chakra into her fingertips for some extra air. She smacked the ball as it went soaring over to the other side of the net. Hotaru managed to drop low and save the ball from hitting the ground. She bumped it back over the net right before Hinata came up and spiked the ball over yet again, her fists practially glowing blue. No one on the slut's team saved it, so the score was now 2-0.

"Because of the time, the next 2 hits will decide the winner." Anko exclaimed. I turned my attention back to the one sided match in front of me. This time, Temari served, using wind chakra to send the ball in a awkward direction. Her use of chakra made it impossible to get a hold of the ball, so their side got a point.

"Damn..." I growled, noticing the boys sitting down on the concrete to watch us play our last game. Sasuke and the guys rooted for us. Well, only Naruto cheered us on. The other 3 sat and watched the game intensely. I became determined as it was our side's turn to serve. Hinata passed the ball over the net and it was sent back by Karin. Ino leaped into the air and set the ball even higher in the air. TenTen leaned over on the floor, signaling me to use her as a stepping stool. I smirked as I ran onto TenTen's back, jumping into the air even higher and spiking the ball as hard as I could over to the other side, whacking Karin right in the face. She was sent falling to the ground very fast. The Kunoichi Squad and I hugged eachother and cheered along with everyone else. Karin was being carried to the infirmary when Sasuke and the guys ran up to us.

"THAT WAS AWESOME YOU GUYS!" Naruto exclaimed, giving us all thumbs up. After letting us go, he ran up and hugged Hinata tightly. This time, she didn't faint.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Shikamaru said smirking, highfiving Ino.

"Awesome game." Neji spoke in awe, fistbumping TenTen

"Nice game and good job at the end there Sakura." Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around me. I blushed before I giggled and thanked him.

"Alright wash up you rascals." Anko spoke, walking inside the gym. The gang and I changed and started to walk out to the parking lot.

"FRIDAY!" TenTen exclaimed, hopping around happily. I laughed at this before holding her down so that she couldn't jump.

"Well, do you guys, uh, wanna hang this weekend?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." The girls and I responded.

"Alright well give us your numbers and we'll call ya." Naruto said, skipping over to Hinata. After we all exchanged numbers, we said our goodbyes before walking off to our cars.


	3. Cherry Blossom Festival

**Before I continue, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! They really encourage me to write! Now what you've all been waiting for...READ ON!**

* * *

Sakura's POV:

The girls and I were in Ino's car, driving to my house for a sleepover. Since it's Friday, we thought we should do something fun with just us girls. After we stopped at each of their houses for them to grab their clothes, we arrived at my house. As we walked inside, I searched my house for any sign of my parents. I saw that there was a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Sakura,_

_Your dad and I were called out on an important business trip. I left dinner in the fridge and there is money on the dresser in your room. We are returning next Saturday so you may have friends over and you can spend the night at someone's house if you'd like._

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I sighed in annoyance. They always have to leave on trips. They are barely home. I knew tears were rolling down my cheeks when I saw my shirt getting wet. My friends were trying their best to comfort me. Ino had already embraced me, Hinata was softly rubbing my back, and TenTen was removing strands of hair from my face. I quickly cheered up, wiping the tears from my cheek. I sprung up from the floor and put on a smile.

"Ok this is supposed to be a fun sleepover! Lets grab some snacks and then we can watch a movie, alright?" I told my friends, trying to brighten the mood. They stood up along with me and we stormed off into the kitchen. After raiding the pantry, the girls put their bags in my room and we sat in the living room watching "Grown Ups". When the movie was over, it was already pretty late so we decided to get some rest. While we lie in our sleeping bags, we started to talk about gossip and girl stuff.

"So, how do you girls like the new guys?" TenTen asked us, a grin appearing on her face.

"I think Naruto-kun is really sweet..." Hinata spoke quietly, loud enough for us to hear.

"OOOO HINA'S GOTTA CRUSH!" Ino shouted, pointing at the blushing girl.

"Oh come on Ino...It's obvious you have the hots for that Shikamaru guy." I said smirking towards Ino. She giggled while sitting up from her sleeping bag more.

"Yeah ok, I do. But you can't fool us Saku...You and Sasuke TOTALLY like eachother!" Ino spoke, smiling. I blushed madly while looking away from my friends.

"How about you Ten? I think y-you and Neji-niisan look cute t-together..." Hinata said sweetly. TenTen grinned.

"You think so?" The bun-haired girl replied, giggling. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well guys, looks like we all found a crush..." I said, rolling onto my stomach.

"Oh that reminds me, do you guys remember today at P.E. when the guys called us 'their girls'?" TenTen asked us. I blushed even thinking about it. Hinata and Ino nudged me while I turned even redder (if that was possible).

"OH MY GOD YES! THAT WAS S-" Ino managed to shout before I covered her mouth.

"D-do you guys think they really meant it?" Hinata said, tucking some hair behind her ear. We all contemplated on that thought for a bit until I spoke up.

"I think it's a little to early for them to be calling us 'their girls'. If anything, they just wanted to get away from Karin and her slut squad." I stated, biting my lip at the end.

"Let's just worry about this tomorrow and get some sleep." Ino said, already tucking herself in.

"Goodnight!" We all said in unison before sleep overcame us.

Sasuke's POV:

After our first day of school, the guys and I decided to have a sleepover at my house, the Uchiha Mansion. They didn't even bother grabbing their own clothes from their houses. The guys were fine with using my clothes. As we arrived, our butler, Takashi, took our backpacks and brought them to my room. We decided that we would go shoot hoops and then maybe watch T.V.

As we walked outside, Naruto had a devious grin plastered on his face. Shikamaru and Nej backed away slowly while I stared at him confused.

"HEY GUYS! HOW ABOUT WE PLAY 2V2?" The dobe asked loudly.

"Hn." I mumbled, agreeing to his suggestion. Neji gave a thumbs up while Shikamaru nodded. I grabbed a basketball and then we decided our teams.

"So the dobe and I on one team and Shikamaru and Neji on the other team." I clarified.

"And the team that loses has to...go to school on Monday with the hairstyle of your teammate!" The dobe shouted again.

"Deal." Shikamaru spoke. Before we played, we got Takashi to be the referee. We all shook on that and then, the game began. (A/N: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BASKETBALL SO SORRY IF THE GAME SOUNDS RETARDED.)

Line up:

*net*

Shikamaru

Neji

*center with ref*

Sasuke

Naruto

*net*

Takashi threw the ball into the air and Neji and I dove for the ball. I smacked the ball away from Neji's grasp and I dribbled it down the court. Naruto was struggling to get free from Shikamaru so I decided to take a chance and shoot from where I was.

"8 TRIGRAMS: AIR PALM!" Neji shouted, using his jutsu to send the ball away from the net. I smirked, knowing this would be fun.

_That's how he want's to play, huh? Alright Hyuga, two can play at this game..._

As the game restarted, the dobe surprisingly got the clue that we wanted to use jutsu. His body was already being engulfed by the Nine Tails chakra. As Takashi blew the whistle, I quickly activated my Sharingan. I immdeiately saw 5 battle strategies. Neji had the ball and was looking for a pass to Shikamaru, but Naruto had him blocked well. I used my speed to snatch the ball from Neji's hand and sped down the court. This,secretly, signaled Naruto to stop blocking Shikamaru and run down the field to where I was. As Naruto made it down the field, Neji was already guarding me well. To my relief, Neji wasn't aware of Naruto's presence. I pretended to shoot and then passed the ball to Naruto. Shikamaru was using his Shadow Strangle Jutsu on Naruto, but because of the demon in the dobe, Naruto possessed a lot of strength. Naruto broke free of the jutsu and slam dunked the ball into the net.

"One point for Sasuke's team!" Takashi yelled.

I smirked as Naruto and I fist bumped. I clearly heard Neji growl and saw Shikamaru clench his fists.

"Alright, because I don't want to use up too much chakra, how about the next point wins?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Alright Nara, sounds good." I said, agreeing to his idea. Right as Takashi sounded the whistle, Neji had a hold on the ball and was nearing our net quickly. Shikamaru used one of his shadows to follow Neji up to the basket. As Neji shot, Shikamaru's shadow guided the ball to the net. All of sudden, one of Naruto's nine tails that formed on his back knocked the ball away from the net. I sped up to catch the ball and once I had it, I zoomed towards the other net. Shikamaru was the only one down there so his shadows were my new obstacle. I dodged alot of them until I was greeted with 3 shadows that started to bind around my legs. Naruto was blocking Neji in order to restrain the Byakugan user from coming into contact with my Sharingan.

I had to use my last result. I had to place a genjutsu on him. Quickly, I activated the third wheel to my Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" I shouted. (A/N: I know that Amaterasu is the name of the black flames but I wasn't very creative on names today) Shikamaru immediately fell to the floor, stuck in a trance. I dribbled past him and made it into the net. Naruto jumped around and screamed in joy. Neji and Shikamaru sulked, knowing the embarrassing punishment was placed on them.

"Alright guys, good game." Neji managed to choke out while glaring daggers at me. Shikamaru looked speechless. Naruto was laughing his ass off, wrapping a towel around his sweaty neck. We all washed up and went to the T.V. room to watch shows. As we sat down, we were brought popcorn, candy, and sodas.

"How do you guys like the girls?" Shikamaru asked us all, leaning back on the couch.

"I THINK HINATA-CHAN IS PRETTY!" Naruto shouted. The rest of us sweat dropped at his loud yelling.

"You better not do anything to my cousin, Uzumaki." Neji said in a murderous tone of voice. Naruto whimpered and sat in a corner for a bit.

"Come on Neji, I saw you checking TenTen out..." I told Neji, smirking. He glared at us all before he shut his eyes out of frustration.

"TEME! You and Sakura-chan got along pretty well. Remember what happened at lunch?! You totally have the hots for her!" Naruto hollered from his corner. The rest of the guys agreed.

"Maybe I do...what of it? Nara, we all know that you like that Ino chick." I spoke, staring Shikamaru down. He looked away from us all and diverted his attention back to the T.V.

"Well, it looks like we have our own crushes on the first day of school..." Neji spoke, opening his eyes.

"By the way, earlier today, do you guys remember when we called them 'our girls'"? I asked my friends. They nodded, wondering where I was going with this. "Well, we've only known them for a day. I think it's a bit too early for us to call them that."

"Maybe we should hang out with them more!" Naruto announced.

"That's actually not a bad idea..." Shikamaru spoke, astonished at Naruto's suggestion.

"How about we take them to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Neji asked us all.

"Alright then." I said in agreement.

Then, we all went back to watching the rest of "Degrassi" along with the others.

**-Next Morning-**

Sakura's POV:

My sleep was disturbed by a bright light shining directly into my eyes. I groaned and threw a pillow over my face. I felt the pillow being lifted off of me as I groaned even more.

"Sakura, get your ass up!" I heard Ino yell. I opened one eye to see that a barely standing TenTen and Hinata rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Seriously Ino...Why'd you get us up?" I asked in a grumpy tone of voice. I, obviously, wan't a morning person and neither were Hinata and TenTen. But Ino, on the other hand, was an early bird. She's used to it because of her part-time job at her mom's flower shop.

"Forehead, it's already 9:00 in the morning!" She proceeded to holler and drag me out of my sleeping bag. As I was being dragged down my stairs, I hooked my arm around Hinata's arm which caused her to hold onto TenTen. We formed a conga line and made our way down the stairs sleepily.

"Okay let's make some breakfast...I'm hungry!" TenTen said, rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, eggs and bacon sound fine?" I asked my friends, getting the pots and pans out. They nodded and went over to help me make the food. As I turned the oven on, Hinata got the eggs from the fridge and Ino got the mixing utensils. TenTen set the table and was humming "Trouble" by Taylor Swift. In a matter of minutes, we were all singing it, making the kitchen a live concert. We got the breakfast done quick and soon, we were at the table eating. As we conversed with each other, my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"You know Saku, it's rude to have your phone at the table..." TenTen said giggling. I flung a piece of bacon at her before she caught it in her mouth.

"I got mad skills."

"You wish..." I heard Ino mumble before I finally answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, waving my hand at my friends signaling them to shut up.

"Hey Sakura." I heard a familiar voice greet me from the other line. I smiled when I realized who it was.

"Hi Sasuke. What's up?" I replied, looking around to see my friends listening intently to my call.

"Nothing much. Me and the guys wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come the Cherry Blossom Festival with us tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" I responded giddily.

"Ok cool. We'll pick you guys up around 7."

"Alright see you later."

"See you." And with that, he hung up. I returned my phone to it's place in my pocket before I was bombarded with questions from my friends.

I grinned. "That was Sasuke and him and the guys asked us to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with them tonight!" My friends squealed and jumped around.

"What time?" Hinata asked while being embraced my Ino.

"7 tonight!" I informed her, putting my dishes away. TenTen was hopping around everywhere before I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Bunny-san, it's not lady like to hop around when not necessary." I chided her, laughing. Both TenTen and I were suddenly enveloped in a group hug by Ino and Hinata.

"WE HAVE A DATE!" Ino screamed. After we let all of our excitement out, we ran upstairs into my room to find clothes to wear.

"Guys, should we be casual or a little fancy?" Ino asked us. The rest of us gasped.

"Ino, the fashion expert, asking us for clothing advice?! Are you that nervous?" TenTen spoke.

Ino shot a glare at us all. "I just want to dress to impress!"

Hinata sat next to Ino and rubbed her back sympathetically. "It's alright Ino, we all wanna look nice. It's only normal!" We all nodded in agreement.

**Later...**

Normal POV:

Once the girls found their outfits, did their hair, and put make up on, it was 7 o clock. As the door bell rang, the girls ran downstairs quickly, trying not to chip a nail or mess up their hair. They surely didn't want to keep the guys waiting. When Sakura opened the door, the guys were completely shocked.


End file.
